SOOO NOT A DREAM!
by delos1108
Summary: Okay, so my friends and I love L4D, so I decided to make this. R&R please. Final chapter is up and I am sorry for taking so long. Tell me the truth, is it bad?
1. RED RING OF DEATH!

Okay, so I love Left 4 Dead! I cannot wait for L4D 2 comes out, yet I have no Xbox of my own. OH THE TORTURE!

PS: I don't own anything from L4D, only the people that I use in this story. I don't own Mog either, PhyerCracker does.

* * *

It was a wonderful summer day in Texas, HOT AS SHIT! Everyone in the entire state had retreated to the safety of their ac homes and ice cold beers. If anyone was actually outside then it was only to flip the burgers and run back inside.

At one such particular house five friend were gathers around a television screen, eyes glued to it as they "quietly" shot down the zombie hoard.

The five friends had known each other since junior high, and the only reason that was because they all were in their way a bit crazy.

Coco Junkie (Francis): Come on the safe house is up ahead.

PhyreCracker (Zoey) (giving death glare): I know that! But as soon as you can get the damn hunter off me we can be on our way.

Coco Junkie: Oh right. (Shot gun blast hunter off of her). :D

PhyerCracker: -_-;

As the two made their way into the hospital a loud bang came from Coco's kitchen. As both players looked over they saw a pop-tart box slide across the floor, along with two girls jumping for it.

Aki: We can share the last bag ya nut! (Flicking the other girl on her burnet/blond head)

Miffinwiggit: NOOOOOO! I LOVE THE S'MORE POP-TART!!!! (Clawing for box but loses it to Aki).

She places the two pop-tarts on a paper towel and nukes for about 30 seconds.

Aki: ^w^ *nomnom*

Miffinwiggit: TT^TT *nom*

Mog: ??? Where those the last?

Aki & Miffin: yes???Why wanted one?

Mog: O.O maybe????

PhyerCracker: They asked if anyone wanted some too, dork!

Mog: Well…that was before I knew that they were s'more. TT^TT

Coco Junkie: A little help!!!

Attention goes back to the television screen where Coco is being beaten down by a tank.

Coco Junkie: NOOO!

PhyerCracker: Coming, coming, coming! (Starts to shoot at tanks head).

Mog: Melee it!

Miffinwiggit: Yeah! Wait…what's Melee?

Aki: I swear child we will teach you! It's when you go and gun butt the darn thing! -_-;

Miffinwiggit: Haven't learned it, never will. ^_^

After a couple of tense moments with the tank Phyer Cracker and Coco finally reach the last safe house.

PhyerCracker: Do you think we'll actually make into the chopper this time?

Coco Junkie: Hey I made it last time you just didn't run fast enough.

Aki: In her defense she had like 20 zombies blocking her way. And "putting her out of her misery" didn't help either.

Coco Junkie: WHAT!?! Do you know how bad it feels to zombies to be nomming on your face? I was being nice.

Aki: Uh huh.

Mog: Dude, can you imagine actually being in Left 4 Dead? Man that would be awesome.

Miffinwiggit: I would be scared out of my mind.

PhyerCracker: Which is why we would leave you behind for the zombies.

Miffinwiggit: Oh, I feel the love.

All of a sudden the screen went black. Everyone froze, for the fear of what they might see next all made them shiver (well at least 4 of them). Then they saw it, the dreadful sign. THE RED RING!!

All (except Miffin): NOOOOOOOOOO!

Miffinwiggit: What happened?!?!?!?!?

Aki: Coco's system decided that it would commit suicide.

Coco walked over and knelt down by the system with a sad look. His beloved Xbox, gone, but not all was lost he still had the game. Quickly he pressed for the box spit out the disk but it with held it. A chill came over everyone this time. This game was all they had for today; they had to get it out.

Mog: Try turning it off then press the eject button.

Coco looked up and shrugged it couldn't hurt. Well not anymore at least. As he went to press the power button the ring began to pulsate. All five friends looked at each other in wonder. Even Miffin knew that this was weird.

Then, as if out of a sci-fi movie the red ring emitted such a light that all five friends had to cover their eyes because it was so bright. When the light dimed, Coco, Akuma, Aki, and Miffin looked around and where all quite shocked at what they saw this time.

It wasn't Coco's house, far from it. It was a safe room.

* * *

So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? RR!


	2. WITCH!

Delos1108: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Oh! and here you are maaka oro, so please don't beat with a taco! Unless it's from Taco Bell then I'll just eat it. Any who, here is the second chap. R&R!

* * *

PhyerCracker: Oh, shit, this is soooo not good.

Aki: Yah think? We are kind of stuck in the game now.

Miffinwiggit: (cue panic attack) WHAT! You guys know I can't do videogames! I only watch! I want out!

Cocojunkie: (slap) Pull yourself together, gosh. All we have to do is make it to the end and get rescued. I'm pretty sure that'll get us out.

PhyerCracker: Hey guys look. (points above her head) The game knows us.

The other three look above their heads and see their names. Not only that, but they soon realized there were also health meters near the ground.

Cocojunkie: Does anyone see the D-pad?

Miffinwiggit: The what?

Aki: *sigh* The little white circle that is usually the left of us.

Miffinwiggit: Ah, here mine. (points to opaque white circle to the left of her)

Aki, Phyer, and Coco look at each other. They wondered could they touch the circle? Phyer slowly reached out her hand tried it.

PhyerCracker: OMG! IT'S SOLID! COOL!

Aki: I wonder if we all can have the same gun? (walks over to the table were all the guns were and picks up the pump-action shot gun. Looks down) DUDE! I love this game. (another shot gun lays on the table where she just picked it up)

After gaining their bearings the four each grabbed a gun. Aki, Coco, and Phyer grabbed the shot gun while Miffin grabbed the sniper.

Cocojunkie: Make sure you grab a med kit.

Miffinwiggit: Why, aren't zombies slow?

PhyerCracker: No, no not these. These actually can run and leap and basically beat you into the ground as if you're a slab of meat.

Miffinwiggit: O.O

Aki: Way to go. Now, if we're lucky she might be so frozen in fear that we'll have to drag her to the next safe house.

PhyerCracker: ^_^ I do what I can.

As Aki was trying to calm Miffin down, Coco and Phyer took care of the zombies right outside the door. They would have less to deal with if they cleared the door way.

Cocojunkie: Coast is clear, we need to head out. Stay together, and don't shoot each other or the cars.

As the stepped out Coco and Phyer took the front while Aki and Miffin took the back. They walked out into an alley. They were past the subway, but they would have to go through the sewer. As the group made their way through the alleys, they took out any surviving zombies. It wasn't until now that they soon realized something.

PhyerCracker: Where's Mog??!?!?!?!?!

The other three look at each other in horror.

Aki: ^_^; Maybe this is versus-

PhyerCracker: (points gun at her) Take that back!

Cocojunkie: Hey, there is that possibility, and if it, then you're going to have to put him down.

PhyerCracker: Nooooo, I don't want my boyfriend to be a zombie. TT^TT

Miffinwiggit: Look at it this way, at least he'll want your for your brain. Hehe.

All of a sudden a familiar noise is heard by the group, a screeching sound.

Aki: Keep an eye out, hunter.

The group carefully made their way out into the street. Thankfully there were a cluster of zombies far enough away so they couldn't be seen. However, the screeching became much louder.

All of sudden, a hunter jumped on Miffin.

Miffinwiggit: Get it off! Get it off!

Cocojunkie: Hold on!  
(Cocojunkie killed the Hunter)

He pushed the hunter off of her and killed him. Miffin was wide eyed and still laying on the street. However, doing this set of the car alarm that he pushed the hunter next to.

PhyerCracker: Shit!

Cocojunkie: RUN! JUST RUN!

Aki: Come on hun! We have to keep moving! You'll die if you don't get up!

At these words Miffin stood up and grabbed her gun.

Aki: Does anyone see a Molotov?!?!

Cocojunkie: (mowing down zombies) Just get to the pawn shop (safe house)!

Little did the others realize that Miffin had somehow gained immense speed, and was in fact, in the safe house by now. However, in her sheer terror she closed the door…and locked it.

Aki: (beating zombie down) You open this door right now!

Cocojunkie: (firing into the horde) What the hell going on?!?!?!

PhyerCracker: She locked the door!

Cocojunkie: WHAT! OPEN THAT DOOR!

Inside, Miffin is too scared to move. Thankfully, the three were able to stay alive through the horde.

PhyerCracker: Miffinwiggit you open this damn door right now! If we die we don't know if you will be able to let us out of the closets!

Then the most horrible thing happened. Crying, moaning, weeping, and scary music, witch.

Aki: (whispers) Lights. Miffinwiggit, if you don't open this door right now we three will die and then you will have to go through this all by yourself.

Cocojunkie: (whispering) Shhhhhh, this is sooo not good. (points to the shattered windows) She's right there.

PhyerCracker: Think you cap her?

Coco just shakes his head. There was no way he could get to her back without disturbing her. Suddenly, the witch turned and looked at the three unlucky players.

Aki: Miffinwiggit, we hate you right now.

The witch stood up, but she didn't charge them. This made all of them puzzled, that is until the witch did something that no one thought possible. She split into four witches.

PhyerCracker: What the hell! She can't do that! Can she?

Cocojunkie: That I can remember.

Aki: Guys, we cannot take on four witches.

Of course, there was no getting away. So they did the only thing they could. FIRE!  
(Aki, PhyerCracker, and Cocojunkie disturb the witch.)  
There was no hope for any of them. The four witches had them down and where raping them of life. It was at this point that Miffinwiggit luckily saw a pipe bomb.

Miffinwiggit: It couldn't hurt. (presses the button and pushes the bomb through the bars.) Pipe Bomb!

Aki, Coco, Phyer: SHIT!

Now normally the bomb would not kill the witches, but for some reason they died. The only drawback was that Aki, Cocojunkie, and PhyerCracker were also severely hurt.

Cocojunkie: I can't believe we are alive! ^o^

PhyerCracker: OMG your right!

Aki: .

Miffinwiggit: (opens the safe door and peeks around) ^_^; Come on in guys.

PhyerCracker: Get out here and drag us in there! We can't get up!

AKI: MOST KILLED  
COCOJUNKIE: MOST HEAD SHOS  
PHYERCRACKER: TOOK LEAST DAMAGE  
MIFFINWIGGIT: DID MOST DAMAGE TO THE WITCH

Aki: Nice. ^.^

Cocojunkie: YEAH! (does victory pose)

PhyerCracker: How the hell did that happen?

Miffinwiggit: Oh my gosh! I actually got something!

Cocojunkie: Geee, I wonder why?

* * *

Delos1108: So what did yall think? Good, Bad, Okay? R&R


	3. We done yet?

Delos1188: Hey guys, I know I am a horrible person for keeping you all waiting for the final chapter. I just want to say I hate it. I wrote myself into a corner on this one, and will not hold it against you if choose to burn this chapter to the ground.

Okay, here's what we know so far. Our survivors nearly died, but they made it to the safe room and the only part that is left would be the sewers and get to the hospital. But-

Akuma: How come I don't like that 'but'?

Delos1188: Hehe, you'll see. ^-^ Oh yeah, I own nothing!

* * *

CocoJunkie: Okay, we're almost out. All we have to do is through the hospital and we'll be golden.

The rest of the crew quickly grabbed what supplies they needed and were ready to head out that is until they saw something. A tank, not even three yards in front of them.

Aki: This is sooooo not cool. I think that your Xbox hates us.

MiffinWiggit: What, what's going on?

Akuma: Oh, nothing we just have a tank in front of us.

MiffinWiggit: Isn't that good? We can just ride in it can't we?

Coco, Aki, Akuma look at Miffin with a grim look.

Aki: It's not that kind of tank hun. It's the beat you until you're a bloody pulp kind of tank.

MiffinWiggit: What! Can't we wait till he leaves?

Akuma: It doesn't look like it will.

They all look out through the bars. They saw the tank and got that knot in their guts. That is until they saw the most hilarious thing in their life. They saw the tank, but on the tank there was a pink tutu. A genuine ballerina pink tutu.

Aki: (looks at Coco) Okay, dude your Xbox really hates us, and is tripping on something.

Cocojunkie: Don't look at me, I don't know why it's doing this!

Akuma: Well its not like we have a choice we have to go out there.

MiffinWiggit: No! I say we just wait until someone comes and saves us! (Huddles in the corner with her gun)

Aki: I am sorry to say that just is not going to happen babe.

Akuma: Okay, here is what we can do. Coco and I will distract the tank. You and Miffin get to the next safe house, just keep them back until we get there. Can you do that?

MiffinWiggit: I don't think I can.

Aki: Yeah, we'll do it. Just don't take forever.

Aki and Miffin grab pipe bombs and ammo and got ready to run. As the bar to the door was being taken off the Xbox decided that it was going to do one last thing to really mess with the zombie killers. As Coco and Akuma stepped out they found themselves near the docks and boat house.

Cocojunkie: I am soooo going to kill my Xbox when I get out.

Akuma: COCO LOOK OUT FOR THE TANK!

Akuma unloaded a full clip of her automatic assault riffle before the tank grabbed Coco and threw him across the yard.

Aki: Come on, we can hold them off at the docks! Akuma, call the boat! (Looks back at Miffin) Come on we are almost out of here just have to wait a little for the boat.

MiffinWiggit quickly followed Aki, clearing a path through the hoard of zombies to the docks. Akuma soon regrouped with them.

Aki: Where is Coco?

Akuma: Still dealing with the tank. (Mows down a line of zombies)

MiffinWiggit: What if he dies?

Aki: Doubt that will happen. Head shot, yeah! Where is that boat? (Just then the boat pulled up behind the three girls.) Get on!

MiffinWiggit: But what about-

Akuma: GO! (Pushes Miffin onto the boat.)

As the three girls jumped onto the boat, they were in time to see what was happening with Coco and the tank in the tutu. This was most likely the strangest thing they have ever seen. The tank was chasing Coco all around the yard. He was unloading clip after clip and the thing would not go down.

Akuma: Just head to the boat! You can jump! (Signaling the ferry man to start taking off.)

Coco ran towards the boat with tank getting closer. He was just about to get jump when the weight of the tank forced the dock to break. Thus creating a catapult sending Coco over the boat and into the water.

Aki: Grab him! We don't know what's in these waters!

Ferry man: That would be zombie fish.

Aki, Akuma, MiffinWiggit: MOTHER F-!

The three friends rushed and pulled him out of the water only to see that the fish had done a number on him.

Cocojunkie: How bad is it?

Akuma: Well, uuummm, it's, it's hard to tell you this but, you have, oh man-

MiffinWiggit: Holy cow! You only have your right arm, head and part of your torso left! How the hell are you still breathing?

Cocojunkie: (Looks down) Well, that could ruin my day.

Akuma: We could try healing you? Anyone have a health pack?

They all looked around, none.

Aki: What happened to the ones we picked up not to long ago?

Cocojunkie: Guys?

Akuma: I used mine when I got on the boat! What about you?

Aki: I used mine to heal before I got on the boat! Miffin where's yours?

Cocojunkie: GuYs?

MiffinWiggit: You promise you two won't get mad?

Aki: What did you do?

Cocojunkie: GUYS?

MiffinWiggit: I kind of let a zombie take it.

Akuma: WHAT?

MiffinWiggit: It was hanging on and I thought I wouldn't need it seeing as we were so close the end.

Cocojunkie: GUYS!

All three: WHAT?

Cocojunkie: x_x

Akuma: Well damn, looks like we will have to wait until we get across.

MiffinWiggit: What do you mean?

Aki: Lets pray he responds in a closet on the other side of the lake.

As the group reached the other side they saw Mog waiting for them on the docks.

Akuma: (Glomps Mog) I was soooo worried!

Mog: Me too, I thought you had responded further up, but I saw the notice saying yall were at the beginning. I've just been killing zombies this whole time. (Notices someone missing) Where is Cocojunkie?

Aki: He died, we are hoping he responds here.

Cocojunkie has responded.

Akuma: Sweet now where is he?

MiffinWiggit: Hey guys look, it's the Xbox 360. (Goes and touches the power button.)

Aki, Akuma, Mog: NO DON'T!

Too late. The four of them find themselves back in Coco's living room with the Xbox sitting on the shelf as if the red ring had never come. However, Coco was the only one they did not see with them.

Mog: Check the game. Maybe we can find him.

Akuma and Aki pick up a controller each and start walking around. 5 minutes later, they find him, back at the boat house.

Cocojunkie: Get me out of here! (Killing zombies).

Akuma: Okay, lets do this.

Mog: How long do you think it will take.

Aki: As long as it has too...and its on expert.

MiffinWiggit: Game gods help us.

* * *

Delos1108: Yeah I know it sucked harder than a vacume cleaner. Feel free to burn it. I just had really bad writers block and didn't know where to go but this way. Forgive me! R&R, even though I know it will not be good.


End file.
